Those were the days
by The Illusional Chick
Summary: "A little girl was lost in the forest for thirteen years" Shepard said. "Which is why we need to know how she survived" They defended. "No how she survived is silly" Shepard pointed out. "What's wrong with silly?" The girl asked. "Nothing is wrong with silly it's what I do that's silly" Shepard said. "What do you do?" she questioned. "Save the universe"
1. Chapter 1 Forest

"So what did cause these burn marks?" Shepard questioned the C-sec officer. "And what does C-sec have to do with this?" She asked again.

"Two C-Sec officers have been missing for two weeks. We found them here at the camp site. According to them Cerberus kidnapped them and they got saved by something. It moved so fast they didn't get a glimpse" The officer answered her with a shrug.

Shepard looked around. "Why the middle of a forest?" she mumbled looking around.

"Beats me. All I know is whatever that thing was it's a bloody hero for stopping those guys breathing" The officer went away to get more statements.

Shepard was never usually called in on missions like these but this had Cerberus involved so she had to go and check it out. Shepard looked on the ground and saw the black burn marks that led like a trail. "Could a biotic do this?" She picked up a little piece of dirt examining it.

"No biotic I've ever heard of" A man said overhearing her.

Shepard followed the trail into the woods a little more. It was burning out and something else replaced it. Blood. This thing was either injured or it took blood with it when it ran away from the two C-Sec officers after saving them. She looked at it and grabbed a sample with her omni-tool and sent the results back to the Normandy. She kept going and heard something lightly breathing, Shepard grabbed her sidearm and loaded it.

The breathing ceased and she looked around. Nothing, damn! Shepard placed the gun away turning back. "Commander!" The Officer cried out getting her attention.

"What is it?" Shepard said determined to find what caused all this.

"I'm not exactly sure. It looks like a recording of when the 'Wolf' attacked" The officer tensed a little.

"Wolf?" She questioned.

"A nickname everyone is giving it. Here you better take a look" He held the datapad out.

_Play last recording Y/N_

She pressed yes on the pad and it played.

_Recording playing_

_"Where is the location of the scientists base?" A man in armor asked._

_"Fuck you!" The C-Sec officer, a turian said. _

_He and a Salarian were tied on the ground. For his answer he received a kick to the stomach and a few punches along his body which was bloody as it was. _

_"I'll ask you one last time before I kill you. Three..two-" they got cut off as something blurred past knocking him to the forest ground leaving burn marks._

_ His buddy wasn't so lucky something wrapped around his neck and pulled choking him and he fell being pulled to whatever was on the other end of the rope. A gunshot could be heard as both Cebererous operatives died painfully. The Turian sat up helping his Salarian buddy._

_ "What the hell was that?" He demanded._

_ A dark figure dropped out of the trees and made it's way towards the Cerberus soldiers. It pulled off their weapons and comms chucked them towards the two C-Sec, grabbed a rope that was nearby and disappeared with a familiar blue aura of a biotic glowing around them. _

_"Who the hell was that?" He rephrased his question. _

Shepard turned it off. "That was helpful" She said.

"Well we know they're a biotic. Question is why take only the rope?" The C-Sec officer said.

"I have no clue I am going to head back to the Normandy for results. I want you to see if anyone has gone missing in these woods and was never found. Send them to me when you got something" she ordered before leaving.

* * *

When she was back on the Normandy she headed towards the medical bay. Dr Chakwas had already checked the blood sample and the result was wierd, "It's human from what I can tell. It doesn't have most medical vaccines in it that normally people would have though."

"So you're saying it's someone who could have lost years ago?" Shepard offered.

"To survive that long out their they would have to be incredibly resourceful" Chakwas wandered off into her own world.

Shepard however received an email with two possible candidates and was left to sort through them.

_Gregory R Hargraves _

_Missing: 23rd May 2135_

_Age of disappearance: 37_

_Age to date: 47_

_Appearance: Greyed hair, blue eyes light complexion and high cheekbones_

_Wristwatch found by river but still yet to be found._

_Second known person..._

_Allison last name unknown_

_Missing: 11 June 2136_

_Age of disappearance: 3 noted to disappear on her birthday._

_Age to date: 16_

_Appearance: amber hair, green eyes lightly tanned and low cheekbones_

"They disappeared a year apart" she noticed.

::"Commander?":: a voice said on her Omni-tool.

"What is it?" she asked.

::"We've found something. We don't know what it is. You may want to come take a look at it"::

Shepard sighed and stood up she walked straight into Liara. "Shepard is there something wrong?" the young Asari asked.

"You have biotics right?" Shepard asked stupidly remembering she was an Asari so of course she did. "I need you advice on something that is believed to have them planetside. The problem is we don't know what it is or how powerful they are"

Liara nodded. "I shall get my armor" she said.

"No we are going without guns blazing this time Liara" Shepard informed.

Liara nodded and headed away. 'Whatever that thing down there was, it had better not be Cerberus' Shepard said as she climbed into the Mako once again. Liara questioned her on everything they already knew down below. "The figure killed two agents and took off with a piece of rope in exchange for saving two lives?" She asked curiously.

"And didn't bother stopping and helping them when they were tied up on the ground. It was dark so there wasn't the clearest image of it. Whatever it was, it didn't have a reason to interfere it just did" Shepard informed as they landed.

Climbing out the C-Sec officer Shepard had spoken to before was waiting on the two. "This way. We honest to god have no clue how it got here or what's in it" He informed them leading them into a small group of people crowding around a tree.

"What's going on here?" Liara demanded. The officer pointed up.

"You've got to be kidding. It looks like a treehouse" Shepard said bluntly.

"No one knows what it's doing here. And look on the branches burn marks" The officer blundered on.

Shepard grabbed a branch and heaved herself up, she jumped from branch to branch getting closer to the top. She looked around for a door. "Who builds a treehouse and has no door?" she muttered quietly.

Shepard felt around the wooden tree house she pushed on what had been covered in cloth and her hand fell through. "I found a way in" she called out down below.

Liara started climbing up, Shepard climbed in through the hole and removed the cloth so Liara could see a way in. She dusted her hands off and looked around the place was filled with camping gear. She heard a small whimpering thinking it was the wind she kept searching. There was a small teddy bear on the ground with a ribbon on it. The whimpering came again. Shepard turned.

A girl was on a low stretcher "..please...'' The girl begged.


	2. Chapter 2 Please

**A/N: just for the record I did this story to get it off my mind. I am not sure I am going to continue it but if I do keep an eye out for it. I am not sure what people will think of the girl yet she is sixteen for the record if people ask and .is the major character in this story. R&R don't forget to review. **

**The Illusional Chick**

* * *

_"...Please..." she begged._

Shepard went wide-eyed. She saw the trail of blood leading to the girl. "Are you badly injured?" She asked slowly approaching the girl. The girl opened her mouth and said one thing.

"Please" The girl's hair was wildly curly and was covered in mud and leaves it also had blood in it and she was dressed in over sized clothes.

"Do you need help?"

"Please" the girl said again hopefully but slowly as if she couldn't say anything.

"Okay a bit of a language barrier. Let's move this shall we" Shepard gently moved the coat that covered her leg.

"Ouch, that looks nasty!" Her leg was covered in scratches and blood. "I'm Commander Shepard. I'm here to help"

Shepard could see the pain she was bearing from when the oversized jeans she was wearing there was a massive hold gaping in them from her upper thigh. Liara entered quietly and the girl paled even more than she had before leaning far against the walls trying to stay away from Liara as much as possible. The girl kept shaking her head and tried t speak but no words came out.

"Don't worry she's a friend," Shepard placed a hand on the girl's shoulder trying to keep her calm. "She wants to help you." Shepard said again.

Liara looked at her. "Oh goddess!" She exclaimed.

"Liara, head down and tell the officers that we have wounded up here place up a singularity at the tree. We are going to throw her down and catch her gently with it before you ask. Then get in contact with the Normandy and ask Dr Chakwas to get a shuttle down here when we get the girl on the ground. Understood?" She asked.

"Does the girl have a name?" Liara asked.

Shepard looked at the girl. "Name? Your name?" she asked.

The girl held up a bracelet that was wrapped tight around her wrist with _Allison _printed on it.

"Allie" she said pronouncing it Ahhll-ieee.

Liara climbed down carefully. Shepard saw the ropes the girl had stolen were tied up on the roof of the treehouse. "Okay I am going to lift you up carefully. Hold onto me don't let go!" Shepard looped her arm under the Allie's shoulder and lifted her up gently leaning on Shepard.

* * *

Allie soon got the idea and leaned her weight onto the other leg. "Now Liara is going to catch you, trust me okay?" Allie nodded not quite understanding how the blue woman was going to catch her.

Shepard lifted her through the hold and dropped her.

Allie didn't even scream, she felt like she was floating around in circles. Two men grabbed her wrists and gently lowered her to the ground. Allie fell over as soon as they let go and fell on the ground in pain. Allie moved some of her hair away from her face it had curled beyond imagine and way past the normal length for a teenager if her age. She stood up and tried walking only to fall over again.

"Sit still otherwise your going to make it worse" A woman with silver hair snapped at her.

Allie looked at her. "Your arm is fractured along with several ribs those can easily be cured but your scratches along your leg are going to have to be casted and your nutrition levels are low enough to kill you. What do you even eat out here? Food. What food do you eat?" The woman asked remembering who she was talking to.

Allie pointed to the trees and puddles from the rain that had been there before then tapped her lips. "Can you talk?" She asked.

Allie shook her head. "No...words much" She said.

The woman who threw Allie down the tree came forward. "Well?" She demanded.

"She needs to get to the Normandy. I can't give her all the treatment down here that she needs. And she doesn't fully understand what is going on so we will have to be careful around her as well. Does she have a name?" The silver woman asked.

"Allie" The other said. She bent down to Allie's height. "The is Dr Chakwas, she's going to take care of you. Come on" They lifted Allie to her feet and slowly walked her towards the shuttle.

"Liara is back on board and shall be ready when we arrive. Allie," Hearing her name she faced the doctor. "We are going to teach you to speak properly like us, so you can understand us more" Chakwas informed.

Allie looked at her curiously. "Why?" She asked them both.

"Why, what?" Shepard wanted to know

"Why...help?" She asked again.

"Because your human just like us." Shepard answered her.

"Hmm" she fell back against the cool Mako.

"We need to inform the Alliance of this. Especially of her biotics being as destructive as they are without the control she had over them."

"Byiokicks?" Allie asked.

Chakwas laughed. "Bi-ot-ics. The blue light you have is a form of them. They come from exposure to Element Zero, any place you could have gotten yours?" Chakwas asked.

"Blue mine! By river in forest. Giant old cave mine!" Allie answered excitedly. "I fell, I woke up and glowed blue." She said in broken sentences.

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing in the mine?" She asked a little concerned.

"Chasing Shigura, he mean to me. Pushed me off a log" Allie answered. They didn't ask who he was and she was grateful.

Allie looked around the Mako "How does it fly?" She asked curiously to Liara.

"Made by mechanics," Allie looked at her. "People who fix things for a living. How long were you in there Allison?" Liara questioned grabbing her omni-tool and started typing up everything Allison said.

"Home, two days couldn't move leg without pain." Allie answered truly.

"I meant in the forest" Liara corrected her previous question. "How long in there?"

Allie held up three fingers. "Age day" she answered.


	3. Chapter 3 Butterfly

**Okay I got some reviews asking to continue. Thanks for those and on with the story. I don't own ME it belongs to bioware I only own Allison. Remember to review and relax**

**The Illusional Chick**

* * *

Allison was taken to the Normandy medical bay and kept there. So she didn't alarm the crew and also so she didn't decide to go wandering off and touching things that could have ended the ship as they all knew it. It wouldn't have mattered she never let go of the small doll Shepard had found in the treehouse. She sat on the bench as they all flew around her, saying stuff she fully didn't understand, Dr Chakwas gave her a bowl and some liquid which smelled like fake apples.

She smelled it and wrinkled her nose in disgust, they laughed at her when she tried throw it but the liquid stuck to her hands. She ended up wiping it on the bowl trying to scrape it off.

"It's hair wash, I think all the blood and dirt needs to come out so you can be fully checked for head wounds" The doctor explained.

Allison looked at it and smelled it. "Why it wash?" She asked.

"So you don't have messy hair basically and don't get stared at also your hair needs to be cleaned up its beautiful and shouldn't have to be this messy!" Shepard said. "Okay bend your head down and don't fidget"

Allison tilted her head a little but not enough and Shepard faked sighed, she secretly always and really loved pretending she was a hairdresser when she was young ad obviously hadn't grown out of the habit jus yet. She tilted Allison's head down and picked out most of the leaves and dirt that she could then poured water down Allison's head who giggled.

"Tickles" she mumbled.

Shepard grabbed the hair wash and ran it through gently and then rewashed Allison's hair, she handed Allie a towel who got the idea to dry her hair. It went bizarrely curly and fizzy all over her face and all over her back. There was a knock on the door and it opened. Liara walked in with a spare pair of soft long black cargo pants and military green shirt.

"The only spare pair of clothes we had available that was close in her size" she said.

They told her to change and Dr Chakwas rolled her eyes and pushed them out while she helped the teenager change. Allison had multiple bruises scratches and cuts she would have and some nasty scars that were on it as well that could be fixed up. Chakwas pulled her new shirt down past her abdomen the shirt and pants were both baggy the size of a dress on her. Allison tied them up and tucked the shirt into the pants so it hung over a little to get them to fit. Karin noted this behavior as she had done this with other clothes and saw the girl look around the medical room she didn't have shoes on and started holding out her arm waving it.

"What are you doing?" Karin asked her.

"I glow when this happens" She said and as soon as she did that her arm lighted up blue.

Karin chuckled as the girl tried to make her foot do the same and it failed. She turned Allie around and braided her curly amber hair, the braid was messy but it still strayed from her face. The girl limped off the bench, the doctor helped her walk to the door up to the bridge where Shepard was with Joker the pilot. Chakwas lowered her gently into the co-pilot chair. Allison felt clean and felt nicer than she ever had in the forest.

"So your Allison, huh? You look better than anyone I know who's spent thirteen years in a forest" He looked at her swinging his seat to look at her not quite breaking contact with the front panels.

"Dr Chak-whas helped look better" she said still broken english.

He laughed. "I'm sure we can fix your speaking when we get time to when we aren't chasing Saren as well" He joked. Allison raised an eyebrow.

"Saren?" She asked.

"A turian. Wait- right you don't know what that is? Go see a friend called Garrus down in the crew deck and ask for him. He'll tell you what a Turian is. Anyway yeah Saren he's this mad criminally insane guy who killed another one of his race" Joker said.

"His name sound like a squid" Allie thought for a minute making him laugh.

"Don't tell him that though, he'd probably get a little pissed" Joker said.

Shepard growled. "Language!" The doctor and commander both said. Allie looked at them.

"Why language?" she asked.

"It's a way to say he said rude word. Anyway Joker how long until we hit the Citidel?" Shepard asked.

"We should be coming up soon? But what about her? Where's she going to stay on the ship if not on the ground?" He questioned.

"I honestly don't know. Allison however is a biotic, and is useful to the Alliance. But she needs someone to watch her and obviously she doesn't like going near people with guns at close range. Do you think you could watch over her on the Citadel until we get a heads up from Anderson?" she turned to Chakwas who smiled and nodded.

"Allison will be fine with me. I think the garden center is open and she would like it. I might also take her to get some clothes that aren't as big as those, meanwhile you should ask Kaiden for an Omni-tool for her but with safety features on, just so she doesn't get over excited." The doctor suggested.

Shepard nodded and left the pilot to talk to the young girl who was looking around at the controls interested. "So...?" He asked. She faced him.

"So?" she asked back.

"Why did you grow up in the forest?" he asked. "According to your file you ran away" he added.

Allison thought for a minute before painfully answering. "There was a man giving chase on me. I ran into the forest after he took me from a party away from my mother and he threw me into a tree, he hit my face yelling something at me. I bled too much for him to think I would live. He lock me away in the house thinking I bled out he found my doll thinking it pathetic and throwing it at me disgusted. I stayed up there but started to heal, I woke up from dream and couldn't find way back so I stayed in the forest." She sighed making him sad and angry that a guy could do that to a little kid.

"Well at least tell me how you learnt to speak?" Joker carefully asked.

"People would visit the tree's and I listened. I picked up words putting them in sentences until I found out the meaning. I didn't go with them because they carried the metal loud stick things" He laughed at her answer.

"That would be a gun. I'll give you a lesson on weapons later, so when do you get uniform?" He asked her.

"Uni-what?" she asked.

"Standard clothing everyone wears. I'd explain, but now I need to concentrate or we could die" he told her.

Allison didn't see the joke and sat up humming to the ship's drive. They hit the Citidel and Allison commented how it's shape looked like a flower not fully in bloom, Joker then snapped at her a little saying it was his job to make jokes not her. Dr Chakwas came back later to grab Allison as they took off to the Citidel, she kept towards the doctor but occasionally straying off to look at the views and at once or twice she swore she saw the girl try to kick a Salarian who was talking too fast about a deal on cosmetics, for her to understand!

They entered the clothes shop and Allie only chose very plain clothes, she didn't like the fancy ones. After changing into some jeans that just fitted with a very small belt which was still too big for her! They headed towards the presidium where they ate, Allison only ate salad because she didn't know or eat anything else. Chakwas tried to teach the girl full sentences and she picked up pretty quickly.

Karin took her to the garden and Allison went inside looking at the flowers and smiling she went around while Karin watched her by a table with a coffee in hand. She saw Allison look around the garden she saw Allison try to catch a butterfly as it reached out of her grasp, however Allison smarter than that and climbed a tree to get it. She caught it after landing and sliding upside down on a branch with a grin on her face that made her look five years old.

Karin laughed when she missed and fell onto another branch before shaking her head and trying again. The door opened and she saw some Alliance soldiers enter with Shepard and Captain Anderson who sat near her at the table.

"Where is the girl?" Anderson asked bluntly.

Karin looked around at the roof. "Somewhere in the tree's trying to catch a holographic butterfly, it bet her on the ground so she thought she could catch it in the tree's unfortunately I never told her it was fake. She seemed too happy chasing it I didn't want to disturb her fun." Karin answered pointing up. "What made you ask?"

"We think Allison might have known Saren, or someone related to him that could lead us to him. Can you bring her here?" he asked.

Karin whistled aloud. Allison jumped out of a tree closest to them tumbling on the ground. She had the butterfly in her hand smiling. "Got it" the butterfly flew through her hands making her smile falter.

"But I got it!" The soldier's loosened their stances a little, they laughed a little at her and smiled as she sat down next to Shepard a little embarrassed.

Allison kept quiet while Anderson explained their mission to find Saren and prove him guilty of the crimes he had committed. Allison thought through her memories. "No one spoke to me that I don't remember. Except Shigura and he doesn't really talk" She finally said.

"Shigura?" Shepard asked.

"He's...my friend and a...wolf, he's a wolf" she answered.

"Your best friend is a wolf!?" Shepard cried.

"That's off topic. Saren apparently heard about the C-Sec incident that happened," Allison winced. "And is interested in what caused it because it left a massive amount of damage. He has put a hit on whoever can catch you, and I didn't get your name miss?" He asked.

"I don't have a last name sorry, So it's Allison" she said. With each word she spoke her language was getting pronounced better, but she still had a long way to go before she could speak full sentences clearly.

"Allison then, your posted on the Normandy until further notice as the co-pilot in training seeing as we have no other excuse for you to be aboard. Dismissed" Anderson stood up and left.

Allison paled a little. "Allie what's wrong?" Shepard asked.

She turned to Shepard. "Does this mean I have to wear uniform Joker told to me about?" She asked.

"What uniform?!" Shepard demanded.

Allison explaiend what Joker said earlier and she figured out that it was about Asari uniform. "I'm going to kill him. And second your best friend was a wolf!?"

* * *

"Okay, Allison as almighty as I am, I am going to have to say that you're not piloting" Joker said.

Allison shrugged. "I don't know how" she pointed out.

Joker then sighed. "But according to Shepard I have to watch you. So on her orders you come here often or visit Liara. Head down to crew deck through the elevator or the moving up and down thing behind us. And press the button saying crew deck. Shepard said there's a bed waiting for you there and after she yelled the living crap out of me there is also some uniform from the Alliance as you are a trainee ensign a cover"

Allison frowned. "I can't read" she admitted.

"You can't read? Okay, we are doing this the hard way then. Ashley we need you up on the bridge" He called through a button making his voice echo over the ship.

A response came back making Allison jump. "What the hell for Joker? This better be important!"

Joker laughed as Allison looked under a counter for the woman's voice. "Believe me this is. Shepard's orders" He lied before she could respond he shut off the radio.

Allison looked at him and frowned. "You never leave that seat, why?" she asked.

Joker kind of pitied smiled at her. "I suffer from a disease that makes my bones break easy like twigs. Lot's of people doubted I could come a pilot for it but I did anyway to prove them wrong" he said.

Ashley entered behind the two not seeing Allison. "This better be important Joker! I was catching up with family" she warned and growled at him.

"Remember when we stopped off at that forest planet to see what attacked the Cerberus soldiers that kidnapped those C-Sec officers?" he asked.

"Yes?" Ashley calmed a little.

"We found out who it was. You may want to meet Allison"


	4. Chapter 4 Silliness

**Hey guys thanks for keeping up with my joke of a story! Hope you have enjoyed yourselves since my last chapter. Remember to r&r they story I hope it goes well for this, you have any questions or anything don't hesitate to PM me.**

**From The Illusional Chick**

"Shepard! Commander wait up!" Her name was called out.

"LT" she returned as Kaiden Alenko caught up to her.

"What's up?' she asked.

"Who is the kid with Ash?" he asked.

"Allison, she's...wel she's new and is staying here until we get this figured out" she answered.

"Sarah listen she's a kid what would she know about being a soldier?" he demanded rather harsh like she was an enemy.

"What's your problem with her? You haven't fully met Allison or talked to her yet!" Shepard said.

"She's giving off dark energy like nothing I have ever seen and it feels like it's unlimited and enough to kill anyone uncontrolled!" He calmly responded.

What was wrong with him? Surely he'd be happy to have another Biotic aboard.

"She's a little girl! She has more control over it than you do at the moment and I don't even know if she has implants but she's scared at the moment because she probably doesn't have a clue what the hell is going on!" Shepard responded, he grabbed her arm before she could storm away.

"What's so important about her?" he asked. "Who is she?"

"A little girl was lost in the forest for thirteen years" Shepard said. He let go in disbelief. "She was all alone until we found her she was injured and save to men's lives. So leave Allison alone you go near her and do something harsh she will react and you will regret it" Shepard warned.

She headed down to the shuttle bay to see Allison moving tools around her as Williams watched laughing as the man tried dancing with her but Williams shook her head to say no. Shepard was glad to see that the girl had changed into Alliance uniform. She made the tools for a person and tap dance around the room making huge thumps and clanks that only made Ash laugh harder, she stopped when she saw Shepard and went quiet but Allison kept the tool man dancing until Shepard coughed and she dropped the tools onto the ground and looked guilty.

"Sorry" she said. Shepard shook her head.

"You should try that often if it keeps you busy and helps you practise. Allison it's okay just don't use something that expensive" Shepard said.

"We really need to get you a last name" Shepard decided.

"Why don't we name her after the ship? She likes it enough" Ash joked suggesting it.

Shepard thought for a minute and shook her head. "Allison there is some people you have to meet and before you ask they won't touch you or harm you in anyway" Shepard made clear. Allison nodded following. She was taken to the mess hall.

"This is Gardner he's the chef, ask for a meal from him when you get hungry. You have met Joker and Ashley. What were you doing with her anyway?" Shepard asked.

"Ashley," she pronounced it Ashliie. Something that needed work on. "She showed me what a gun was since I called it a silver stick and Joker said it was funny" Allison answered.

"Huh, we need to get you updated in today's world ASAP," she said. Allison looked confused. "It means straight away" Shepard explained.

Allison kept looking around and tapping the metal. She ran ahead and then slowed down waiting for her to catch up, while waiting impatiently at the lift to come. "Hackett is on the com Commander" Joker's voice came out.

Allison looked around wondering where to go, Shepard shook her head in amusement as the girl kept looking but stopped pulling away from when she walked across the hall and was about into the men's bathroom.

"This way silly head" She said grabbing Allison's hand, they entered the war room and went through the back.

A man in swirling blue appeared on the screen making Allison tilt her head, "Are people blue when you not?" She questioned aloud making Hackett raise an eyebrow.

"So this is the girl I heard about from Anderson?" He questioned as Allison kept trying to find out why he was appearing as blue.

"Yes Sir, this is Allison, uh, we don't have a last name for her at the moment. She is very...active in her biotics and other things. Any reason you called, Sir?" Shepard asked,

"Some C-Sec authorities are questioning what she is doing on a warship commander, and how she managed to survive in the forest. They are trying to get a permit to take her into custody" Hackett alerted.

"Sir, if you heard from Anderson about her you must heard what happened she was kidnapped and dumped in a forest all alone"

"Which is why we need to know how she survived" He defended.

"No how she survived is silly" Shepard pointed out. "They think someone would dump her there as a joke? Sir, that's the stupidest silliest thing ever" Shepard defended.

"What's wrong with silly?" The girl asked finally getting into the situation.

It made them both look at her and she asked again. "What's wrong with being silly?"

"Nothing is wrong with silly it's what I do that's silly" Shepard said. "What we both do" She corrected.

"What do you do?" Allison questioned.

"Save the universe" Hackett answered for Shepard.

* * *

Allison was well and truly funny for Joker when they went on night shift, he showed her simple tricks in piloting and she showed him different ways to make a real animal call with just a whistle. They both got each other's lesson really quickly and to his surprise Allison started speaking a small sentence of Russian which was after he translated it '_Come here and listen to a story' _thinking it was a way to get a varren's attention.

She had taken off the jacket and he saw the thin bandages Chakwas had placed over her arms where the scratches and cuts were. Allison took her hair out and began braiding and unbraiding it until she was happy that it was tight enough, he fussed over her saying she really shouldn't do that when on duty and she had no clue why.

"God! I thought Shepard came back bruised from a mission badly. You are way worse" He said.

"Okay I need you to look up pilot schematics on the desk and read off it, that should help easier than I can tell or explain" Joker told her.

Allison nodded but froze when she went to touch the keyboard. "Allison?" He looked at her and she fell back against her seat shaking her head.

"Allison can you read?" He questioned, she shook her head.

"No one to teach" she shrugged.

Joker sighed over exaggerated. "Okay, I'm calling in a favour" He said turning on the com. "Alenko! Shepard wants you on the bridge _now_! And bring a deck of cards while your at it" He smirked.

"What?" Allison asked.

"Nothing it's just if Shepard asks it, he'll come running. And they think we don't know yet!" He chuckled leaving Allison confused.

"Know what?" She questioned.

"Nothing!" Someone behind them that made Allison jump. She turned to see them. it was a man with dark hair and whiskey brown eyes, she felt startled and had a blue flare go on her hand. "Will you stop that!," He said. "You don't have the best control on it"

"Hey don't be rude!" Joker said to him. "Allison this is Kaiden, Kaiden this is Allison and for both your sakes I am the best frigging pilot in the universe" Joker introduced.

"Language! Where is Shepard anyway?" Kaiden asked lookin around the cockpit.

"I lied, Shepard is being debriefed, I'm trying to pilot us, you need to stop being mean, oh yeah and Allison can't read" Joker said. "Allison can you please go get a blanket from the supply closet" He asked nicely and she got up leaving.

"What?" Kaiden asked with a bit of concern when she was gone.

"Do I have to repeat everything? Allison can't read and she's the co-pilot. So you are going to teach her" Joker smirked.

"What makes you think that?" Kaiden aksed.

"I can tell Shepard a few things I overheard you talking with to about a certain 'someone' who is the CO of the ship" He responded.

Kaiden gritted his teeth. "I swear Joker I am going to kill you one day. I'll get some things hor her to practise with" He headed back to crew quarters.

Allison came back with the blanket and passed it to Joker as Kaiden left, he thanked her and then hid it under her seat somewhere she couldn't see. She started to play small flare tricks with her biotics making little blue shapes come up in the air, one of them started dancing around her seat and she tried to catch it but her hands fell through every time.

Kaiden came back watching with an amused face as she nearly fell off and the shape started taunting her. She whacked it as it disappeared.

"That's silly!" She snapped.


End file.
